


Geronimo

by luxnoctre



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Pinning, M/M, Pre Relationship, cliff diving, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxnoctre/pseuds/luxnoctre
Summary: Cliff diving is apparently comparable to confessing to your crush
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you are bearing witness to a 2 am drabble BaekChen brain rot. Originally written for another fandom but I thought, hey, why not give a little food?
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for all the support~

The first step to trying something new is actually getting over your fear of the damn thing.

These are the words Baekhyun repeats to himself, as he peers over the rocks, down to the shimmering pool over water far below him. Water gushes past his bare feet, laughing like bells as the drops cascade gracefully. Chanyeol is down there, staring at him with a bright smile on his face.

“Come on!” He calls up to Baekhyun, “It’s perfectly safe!”

“This is my first time!” Baekhyun yells back, excusing his nervousness. And it is, and he has every right to be nervous.

Honestly, when Chanyeol stormed into his room that morning, Baekhyun thought it would be about the fact that he purposely left his laundry in the machine. Or that he didn’t do his share of dishes. Or he caught Baekhyun changing his phone password again.

He didn’t expect to see the mischievous glint in his eyes, as Chanyeol asked, “How would you like to go cliff diving?”

Baekhyun had asked if Chanyeol had slipped off a cliff himself, to his friend’s amusement. 

Minseok knows a place, Chanyeol had explained. Cliff diving is supposed to be akin to a religious experience. Nothing like the pure thrill of fear, the rush of adrenaline, the shock of the icy water to get blood flowing.

Baekhyun argues that you could get blood flowing doing something perfectly normal, like watching a professional video game tournament, as well. But Chanyeol wasn’t having it.

You’ve been caught up in your thoughts lately, Chanyeol tells him. Where’s the daring Baekhyun? Take a chance.

A chance? Baekhyun thinks as he gazes pass the cliff edge. It looks deceptively high. Tiny pebbles skit past his feet as he shuffles his body. Chanyeol had jumped down ages ago, apparently all too used to the thrill. It’s just Baekhyun now.

The area is calm around them, birds chirping clearly as fish splash in the river behind him. There’s a scent of fresh air, that hurts Baekhyun‘s lungs when he breathes too deeply and bites at his nose when he sniffles.

Honestly, if Baekhyun is just about to jump down potentially to injury, he would have admired the scenery much more.

Baekhyun, he tries new things. After all he tries Chanyeol‘s suspicious concoctions of food every dinner. He tries new things with volleyball, like his masterful serves or daring sets. 

But when it comes to the more...social aspects, Baekhyun can’t help but approach the subject with a little more apprehensions. Contrary to popular belief, he doesn’t exactly know how to handle his own feelings.

Own feelings, translating to romantic feelings for a certain someone. 

He doesn’t know how Chanyeol has managed to pick up on his inner turmoil. Must be best friend telepathy. But he knows the only reason Chanyeol woke him up at an ungodly hour and dragged him to an isolated cove was to jumpstart Baekhyun’s “fuck-all” attitude. 

It’ll probably work, but Baekhyun will not admit it.

He’s still standing on the edge of the cliff, contemplating his options. Baekhyun can totally step back, say he doesn’t want to risk it, and head back home. But beyond Chanyeol calling him a coward, what else would he lose? It must be a metaphor for something, taking the first step. Plunging himself into the unknown. Throwing caution to the wind.

Is this what Chanyeol was talking about? The thrill of the unknown? 

But a cliff and a relationship are very different things, Baekhyun argues with himself. With a cliff, you could slip and die. With a relationship, you could lose the friendship of your interest.

Though, in retrospect, would it not be the same thing? Baekhyun can’t even imagine a life without..

Ah. It is the same. 

The water looks calm from his viewpoint. The waterfall churns merrily, almost coaxing him to jump down and follow the flow. Somewhere, a lone bird calls 

Well, Baekhyun thinks to himself, if he isn’t going to take the first step to a relationship, who is?

He takes a deep breath, filling his head and lungs with the refreshing air, before jumping down into the freezing water.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like water imagery idk
> 
> [twitter to yell at](https://twitter.com/exonneon?lang=en)


End file.
